Before I Met You
by Sparxs29
Summary: "Shin-Chan..." A soft, hurt voice echoed through the empty gym, followed by a rather loud slam as the door closed to a final shut. He had lost his best friend that day... What had he done? Warning:Yaoi, if you do not wish to read boy on boy love, stop now! ... This is the life before and after Takao's confession... How is he going to cope?
1. Preview :D

Before I Met You

Preview-

* * *

Please Do Not Cry... This is only a one line preview of what is to come... for my mind is bursting with ideas, but unfortunately I do have school tomorrow and it is 1am here in England, so I bid you all goodnight, and leave you all in anticipation as you wait :D!

* * *

"Shin-Chan..." A soft, hurt voice echoed through the empty gym, followed by a rather loud slam as the door closed shut. He had lost his best friend that day... What had he done?


	2. Regret

Before I Met You

Chapter 1- Regret

*Special thanks to whaleseeker on deviantART for letting me have use of her picture :) here is the link broken up (because Fanfic is being mean and won't save with links!) if you want to check out her other work :) www .whaleseeker. deviantart. com *

* * *

"Boo!" Takao laughed as he jumped up onto the back of a lanky, green haired teen.

Midorima Shintarō, a neat freak and the ace of his high school basketball team, did not flinch, or even turn to see who it was. "Good morning Takao-Kun." He said in a calm and collected tone.

Takao grinned and jumped down to walk beside his friend. "Hey what is all this about?" He asked, suddenly bursting out i laughter, reaching up Midorima's side, flicking a little fake green emerald, pierced into his ear.

Midorima's face twitched a little, reminding Takao this must have been done fairly recently, in fact... He didn't have it yesterday, it must still be sore. "Sorry." he mumbled, grinning weakly before waiting for his explanation.

Midorima's cheeks warmed slightly with embarrassment as he carried on looking ahead. "Uhh... Umm..."... A smirk crossed over Takao's face.

"Hmm, Oha-Asa seems to be getting a bit daring eh?!" Takao laughed again, clinging to the other boy's arm. His Shin-Chan did truly look cute with cheeks a plum red and his sudden interest with the floor.

Although he felt the other's boy freeze up and glance at him slightly from where he stood.

"What are you doing?" Midorima asked, yanking his arm away and backing up two steps. "S-Stop looking at me like that." He stuttered, a nervous and worried look on his face.

Takao's whole body shook in misunderstanding, then he had realised how he must of looked. Leaning up against the greenette, eyes soft and admiring... It probably looked as if he was going to kiss the other male. Not that Takao wouldn't of liked to, he would of liked to, in fact he often thought about it, but there was no way he ever could.

"Uhh, I'm sorry Shin-Chan! I was trying to decide whether you look cuter when you are blushing, or playing hard to get." Takao teased, laughing heartily as he playfully punched his friends shoulder.

Midorima simply blinked and pushed up his glasses. "Oh." He stated blankly, before he began to walk again, but Midorima could not help but feel uneasy for the rest of the walk to school.

* * *

That day there was an odd silence between the two friends, one neither of them particularly enjoyed, and one that carried on right until practice...

* * *

"Midorima!" Coach yelled across the sound of loud foot steps and squeaking trainers.  
The lanky teen made his way briskly towards his pissed off coach. Looking down on him, expecting an explanation to why he was being called over in the middle of a match.

The coach felt a slight wave of nausea at the deathening glare that Midorima sent his way. It sent chills down his spine, but it hardly showed anymore, the coach was getting used to being looked at as if he was about to be murdered.

"Midorima! You have not passed to Takao all afternoon! I don't care if you two are on bad terms and ready to stab each other in the gut! Leave it until after practice! Now stop acting like a bloody three year old and co-operate with your team mates!" he spat, his red red from anger.

Midorima simply blinked a few times before turning on his heels and shooting into the net, before walking out of the main hall and into the showers and changing room, just as the bell went for it to be home time.

The coach stared wide eyed and went even redder with embarrassment... Shit, he should've checked the time first, and maybe told him earlier...

* * *

Takao had just finished getting changed after his shower. He and Midorima being the only two left, even coach had already gone home. The dark haired male looked up at his best friend had finished taping his fingers, and was climbing to his feet to leave. "Shin-Chan wait!" he called, jumping up and hauling his rucksack onto his back. Then with a hop skip and a jump and pounced onto Midorima's back laughing loudly. "Why have you been ignoring me all day Shin-Chan... Not playing hard to get again are we? It is cute, but it is so annoying when you are so stubborn." He chuckled, poking the greenette's cheek playfully.

Midorima sighed and shrugged the boy off his back with annoyance. "I would rather not speak to... Your kind." He muttered, but it was not far off and snarl.

Takao's eyebrows furrowed and he stopped, grabbing onto Midorima's wrist and pulling him back to face him. Takao had his head hung at first, but he looked up with a cheeky look on his face, and he pressed Midorima up against the wall, pressing himself up against him. "What's the matter Shin-Chan, are you scared I am too sexy for you? That you won't be able to resist me?!" He chuckled darkly, reaching up to whisper in the other males ear. "Scared you will turn gay?"

Midorima's hands formed tight circles around Takao's wrists, and he turned in one fluent movement, pressing the other hands and wrists up against the wall with a slam, and he crushed his whole being against the smaller male.

Takao's mouth flew open in shock as he felt his body being change position. He gasped, thinking he was going to fall over, but grunted and hissed in pain as he was slammed against the wall and his head hit the hard brick.

Midorima took his chance and connected their lips, shoving his tongue instantly into the already open mouth and kissed the vulnerable male vigorously. His lips crushing Takao's, his tongue invading his mouth, his hands leaving red marks which would surely bruise the next day.

Takao's eyes were ready to pop out of their socket. Shin-Chan, his Shin-Chan, kissing him! Leaving no time for hesitation Takao's hands slid and gripped onto that oh so perfect hair and kissed back passionately, his eyes half lidded as he moaned gently into the other's mouth, pressing back up against him.

* * *

His body went flying, it crashed back against the wall and he slid down it in pure agony, pulling his knee's up to his chest and trying to hold in tears, yet at the same time a large, over joyful smile clung to his face permanently. "Shin-Cha-"

"Don't you talk to me." A strained hiss played off the lips of the tall male who had his back to Takao.  
Takao blinked in utter shock, confused to no end. "Shin-Cha-" He started, reaching out lightly to take Midorima's hand.

"I SAID NO!" Bellowed a loud voice. Midorima yanked his hand away from the other males reach and took a few steps away, turning around, his face full of hatred. "You disgust me! You are pathetic and vulgar! You pervert! You Homo!" He carried on.

A lump had developed in Takao's throat, that smile of rainbows and unicorns faded into eternal darkness. Never once had he heard the calm and collected person before him shout and argue and defend... But this, was all too much. "Shi-" He couldn't even speak, that lump was blocking all sounds from exiting his mouth.

Midorima's face screwed up in disgust and he turned to leave. "You are pathetic" He whispered, loud enough to be audible to who it was meant for.

"WAIT!" Takao managed to call, his voice cracking in the middle."H-how was it my fault?.. You kissed me!" he asked, his eyes wide, tears brimming them and sparkling in the faint light.

He looked so small, innocent, cute, any normal person would want to cradle him in their arms and snuggle him until he was better. Not Midorima. Oh no.

Midorima did not bother to turn around as he stood in the doorway, holding open the door with the flat of his hand. "You don't think I noticed? The flirtatious comments, the sexual jokes, the light touching and all too friendly behaviour, the way you look at me and the way you act around me, and only me.

You are the joke Takao-Kun, you are a sick bastard who needed to be taught a lesson, so I hope this is lesson learnt." He said, his voice now calm and collected as always, but that didn't mean anything, those were the words that stung the most, no matter how they were said.

Takao's brimmed eyes overflowed and his bleeding body gave up and turned to a pile of flesh and bones on the floor. As Midorima stepped away from the door, Takao watched him until it had closed to such a small space he was unable to see the tall figure any longer.

* * *

"Shin-Chan..." A soft, hurt voice echoed through the empty gym, followed by a rather loud slam as the door closed to a final shut. He had lost his best friend that day... What had he done?

* * *

Chapter 1 DUN DUN DONE! Yush :3 i was like so struggling with this and then I was like. BRAINWAVE! :D and was ehywivnefadh yush! Damn midnight... SCREW YOU SCHOOL! IMMA DO DIS SHIT! D  
And yeah that was kind of it cx lol! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter :D Review, favourite, follow, PM me, do what you must, just thank you for reading :)


End file.
